poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in The Pokemon Coliseum (Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Story)
Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon made it here in the city and they saw a scientist running Professor Oak: Phew! That boy is making my go Cuckoo. Kumamon: Is something wrong, Mr? Professor Oak: (Scream) I told you! You can't join the Tournament, Go- He saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon Professor Oak: Hold on? I never seen a Pokemon like you. And why you have a kendo stick? You know this isn't a Kendo Match. Kotemon Well... He saw Red coming Red: Professor Oak! I'm all signed up! Professor Oak! Professor Oak: Okay! Okay! Red! I heard you! Now would you keep it down already, you hurting my ears. Then he saw a White Hedgehog coming ???: I knew it! Professor Oak: Perfect... You're happy, Red? You blow my cover to him. ???: Alright, lighten up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy, who has a Pokemon. Red: And true heroes! Kumamon: You're serious? You can teach that? ???: Of course, he will. Come on, Professor Oak, please. I really want to be a hero. Professor Oak: Look, we've been through this... Like this. Student- teacher ratio! Bearmon: What does that mean? Kotemon: Don't know. Some say they have to do their training with their Teachers. Professor Oak: I have to do something for my work. Come on, Red ???: I'm low-maintenance, I swear to you! Then unversed appeared All: Unversed! ???: Monster! They are gonna a fight them ???: Hey, Professor Oak! Watch this! I'll show you what I'm made of. Red: And my Pokemon will help. They are fighting them and they defeated them Professor Oak: (Sigh) Okay... Change of plans. The Games are coming up. So, I'm going to watch both of your matches... Then I'll decide which of you, kids. I want to train. ???: Alright! Thanks! I'm gonna go with up right now. Kumamon: The Games? That's sounds like fun! Professor Oak: I'm so sorry, bear. That Hedgehog here just took the last spot. He look down Kotemon: That's okay, Kumamon. Red: I don't get it, Professor Oak. I though you were my trainer! Professor Oak: You want to be a Pokemon Master, Red? All you have to do is to go out there and show me that everything I've taught your Pokemon so far is gonna pay off. Red: But, Oak? Professor Oak: Oh... And no more training sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you're Pokemon and not for him. Red look sad Kotemon: Come on, just Cheered up. So you gotta have to fight a couple of matches, no big deal, okay? I'm Kotemon, this is Kumamon and Bearmon. Want us to help you training? Red: You can do that for my Pokemon? Kumamon: Yeah. Red: Thanks you, boys, I'm Red. I'm the Pokemon Trainer. Bearmon: And we are Digimon, though. You're gonna do fine. Red: Thank you. I'm gonna head over to the Tournament and warm up. Meet me at the vestibule, okay? Kotemon: We will.